The Truth or The Lies
by Dawnblood0116
Summary: What happens when Jace's job is to spy on a certain redhead? Will they fall in love or will he betray her?
1. The Beginning

**A/N:The plot of this story is my own but most of these characters are Cassandra Clare's. This is my first fanfic so please leave me comments on how the plot and other things can be improved.**

Clary PoV

Pain is inevitable.

I learned that lesson a long time ago. Even though I've left that horrible place that was my home, that lesson is my motto. We can either face it or try to prevent it. I've chosen the latter option. Each day I wake up and force myself to go to school so that one day, I can finally escape. I can leave this cruel world and start over.

Snapping out of my reverie, I open my eyes and stare out the windshield, to see three people talking, one a moving statue of gold and the other two with dark hair and some similar features, most likely siblings. I watch them walk away and go inside continuing their conversation. As I'm alone for awhile,I start to sketch, the only thing that I have left from my mother, but that too, has been tainted. I've drawn a belt with blood on it, the same belt that beat me for years. I need out, I need out now. I quickly shove my earbuds in my ears and gather my stuff and storm inside.

Jace PoV

We have to go to mundane school to watch our latest target, a red head with bright green eyes. We don't know her name yet because our leader wasn't this mission to be realistic as possible. We watched her in her car to see who exactly she was when she was alone, we didn't get much information though.

"Jace! Did you hear what Alec just said?" Izzy snapped.

"Not really, I was too busy thinking about much more interesting and fun things, if you know what I mean," I said, trying to get a rile out of Izzy. To my amusement, it was clearly working Izzy's face twisted, her expression murderous.

"Alec was talking about how this target will most likely be harder to get to than the norm. She pushed everyone away after she moved to Luke Garroway's house. Now, I would like you to actually try to focus so I can get out of this city of fashion crises and get home!" Izzy screeched, tired of me already.

"As much fun as it is to watch you two bicker like old people, the target is coming inside soon," Alec said.

"It'll be fine, I'll just work the charm on her and we can move on to the next target,"I said, "It'll be a quick and easy mission and then we can go home."

As soon as I say the word home, a redhead storms through the doors with her earbuds in.

"I'll get right to work, there is no need to stress Izzy, you would want to get stress lines," I teased.

Walking up to our target I smiled. This was going to be easy. I walked over and thought of how I should start the conversation, cool or casual?

"Hey, I'm Jace, but you can call me tonight," I said winking at her. All I got from my little flirting was a groan and her starting to storm away.

Reaching out, I grabbed her wrist, and she flinched at the contact of my skin to hers. Before I could say anything, she had punched me,hard, in the jaw.

"You like to play rough apparently, don't ya, _Cherry_?" I said, smirking while rubbing my aching jaw.

" _Cherry_? That has to be the worst nickname I've _ever_ heard!" She laughed,"and no, I don't like playing rough, I don't play at all with people like you. You know, people who think that everyone will do what you want. I am not interested, _Sunshine_."

"Did you have to give me such a girly nickname?" I whined,"I'm clearly missing some necessary parts!"

"While that is true, you act a lot like those sluts over there," she said, pointing at a group of blonds that were giggling and pointing at me.

"Why are you being so rude to me? I haven't done anything as far as I know,"I said.

"I just can't stand people thinking that they can always get their way, Sunshine. See ya later,"she said while walking away.

 **Clary PoV**

That boy was an asshole. Sure, he was hot but that attitude wasn't at all attractive. Hopefully I won't have any classes with him.

"Clary Fray, are you here today?" Mr.Starkweather said.

"Yeah, I'm here," I said.

After Mr.Starkweather finished attendance he made an announcement,"Today we have three new students joining us, Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, and Jace Herondale. You three can sit at Clary's table," he said, pointing at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I hope you're enjoying my story. Anyway, as I'm still in school I might not be able to update very often but I'll try my hardest to update once a week. Thanks for reading and please leave a review/suggestion. Enjoy!!**

Jace PoV

Thank the Angel that Hodge Starkweather is a Circle member. Without him our job would be a lot harder. This Clary person seemed a bit odd so we might have to do a lot of investigation on her background. For all we know she could be an absolute psycho who murders people, I mean, she did punch me in the jaw after all. Why would she do that? And that's when I realized, she's sitting in front of me in class, I can ask her myself.

"Clary, I have a question for you," I whisper while she glares,"Why did you punch me in the face?"

"Because you're an asshat, Jace Herondale, I'm surprised you didn't know that," she replied honestly.

That was a new one. I'd never heard anyone say the word "asshat".

"I'm definitely going to use that,Cherry," I said.

"Fine with me, _Sunshine_ ," she sneered. Seriously, what did I do to this girl? She acts like I've killed someone.

Clary PoV

He reminded me of him. His cockiness, his arrogance, it all reminded me of my father. The one I had before my mother died, confident but kind, honest yet conniving, loving but malicious. He was both dark and light. That was all before my mothers accident, that was when the darkness took over. That's when my worst nightmare started.

As my thoughts went down that terrible path I realized that someone was staring at me. I turned around but I couldn't notice anyone watching me until I looked right in front of me, where Jace sat. He was staring at me, clearly deep in thought. Since he was staring at me I felt awkward, really awkward. So, thanks to my pale skin, I turned cherry red. His nickname for me really suited me right now.

Jace PoV

I think that I chose the perfect nickname for Clary. Her face was bright red from my staring.

"Cherry was the perfect name for you," I whispered teasingly," Your face is bright red."

"I might change your nickname to asshat if you're not careful, Jace,"she said.

"That might actually be funny," I replied.

She rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed.

Clary PoV

Okay, he was really annoying, and I mean really annoying. I was about to yell at him or something, when the bell rang. Hopefully he's not in anymore of my classes.

Jace PoV

I'm in every other class of hers, including art, it's going to be fun teasing her.

Clary PoV

As I left I headed towards math, dreading going to math. At least Jace wasn't in this class. I don't think I would be able to focus.

If he's in my art class though, he's in trouble. My art is my safe place so if he disturbs that he's doomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this is late, my week has been seriously busy, anyway, on with the chapter!**

 **Clary PoV**

When I walked into art class I really wasn't that surprised that Jace was in my class. He had been in every other class of mine.It still made me mad though, actually I was infuriated. I wanted to go up there and punch him in the jaw again. As I glared at the menace I could tell he knew I was mad.

"What's got your panties in a twist, Cherry?" he asked, smirking.

"I'm getting tired of you following me everywhere, asshat," I hissed at him.

" I thought I was Sunshine," Jace whined.

"That was before you pissed me off," I growled.

"Is it that time of the month?" He teased.

As a matter of fact, it was that time of the month, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"No, it isn't. Now, would you please leave me alone before I rip your head off?"

"Sorry, but no can do, the art teacher assigned me to sit here, it was the only seat after all."

My God, was he annoying. He continued to talk to me throughout the entire class but I was learning to tune him out. Until he did something I didn't expect.

Suddenly he shouted," Clary Fray is the best kisser in the whole world!!!!"

My whole face turned bright red, both out of anger and embarrassment, but mostly anger.

"Do you want me to punch you in the face again?" I said, seething.

"Maybe I do. After all, you do punch like a girl," he grinned.

That was the last straw.

 ***warning, explicit language***

"Can you please shut the hell up? You are getting on my last, _FUCKING,_ nerve! You keep following me around like a freaking puppy, and you won't shut the fuck up!" I yelled while I grabbed my stuff and marched out the door. I heard the class' whispers of awe at the guy who was able to get a reaction out of me.

I normally wouldn't have ever reacted, unless they were truly getting on my nerves. Even then, I would just whisper a threat and they would disappear. Then I heard footsteps running behind me.

"Clary, wait up! Are you ditching class? That's new," said my-used-to-be best friend, Simon.

"Go away, Simon, I want to be alone."

"No way, Fray, I've left you alone for more than five years, I'm done keeping my distance from you."

"Just leave me alone, Simon," I said, before getting in my car and driving away.

 **A/N: Hey guys! What did you think of Simon's introduction? I think next episode Simon and Izzy are going to meet. Anyway, see you guys later, bye!!!**


End file.
